The Empty Sky
by Tears of Hearts
Summary: He knows everything, but he couldn't feel anything.
1. Chapter 1

THE EMPTY SKY

He knows...

He always knows...

There's nothing could be hided from him...

Because he knows everything...

The truth...

The lies...

The betrayal...

The broken trust...

...

Yet, he didn't feel anything...

The six years old boy is empty...

* * *

He understand~

He was three years old when he first met his father. Sawada Iemitsu. The moments he lands his eyes on him, his father turns his eyes away, as if he has just saw something frightening. He was young, too young. He doesn't know nor does he remember what he has done at that time. But he knows that his father is hiding something from them. He understands, but he doesn't know what his father is trying to protect or at least it looks that way to him. He doesn't understand when his father starts talking about him being a great leader, but he knows that his father is planning something.

~He shivered~

When he saw his mother with his father, he could see the loves and trust Nana has for Iemitsu. But his father doesn't show the same feeling. When he looks at her, it was just content, and softens darkness,as if she will be spared from whatever he is planning. When that eye looks at him, it was determined and full of hopes with a hint of mischief and hatred. It makes him shivered when he saw those eyes. He couldn't bear to call that man his father when he never feels the love from said man. When they were together, he knows that his family is incomplete, because his father is not a family.

~He's sick~

Several months after he met his father, he falls sick, very sick. The doctors says that he have little chance to survive. He remembers his parent's face at that time. His mother was crying, looking broken as she stares at him from the glass window. His father looks frustrated and disappointed. For what reasons, he doesn't know at that time, but he knows that he was disappointed with him. By some miracles, he soon gets well. But his body becomes weak. He no longer can move around a lot. Every step feels like a burden was added to his frail body. His father becomes cold and distances himself from him. Sometimes, the boy would catch his father eyes and no longer found love and adoration in them. Instead, he found hatred and disgusted, and he feels sick just thinking about it.

~He knows~

When he was four, he got a younger brother. He saw his father looking at his brother with hope and fierce determination. For the first time, he feels sudden protectiveness for his brother. He remember those eyes used to looks at him, but now it was directed to his brother. At that moment, he knows that his father doesn't need him anymore. His father will replace him with his brother. That's why, three years after that, he was not surprised when a group of black-suited men surround him. He knows that it was his father who ordered them to take him away.

* * *

Because he always knows...

He knows everything...

He knows what his father is hiding...

He knows what his father is trying to do...

He knows what his father want...

And,

He knows what he should do...

He knows what he need to do...

And then, he disappeared...

There was no trace left...

Except for the bloody massacred left behind...

...

He was considered to be missing...

Dead even...

But no one knows...

That he has always been watching...

That he has always been living...

That he...even now always knows...

Hiding in the shadows,

Waiting for the right moment,

Collecting powers needed,

To protect his brother,

In silence...

...

Even so, he wondered...

Does he really love his brother?

Or is it just a brotherly feeling?

Or he just knows the danger that will happen

The danger that his father will bring,

The danger that he can prevent.

...

He knows the worlds and understands them...

But he doesn't know and doesn't understand himself...

One thing he knows...

Is that he is empty inside...

* * *

**I suddenly got the idea making this story...**

**This one will be a one shot, I will continue if you want...**

**Just leave a review or PM me...**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Guess what, minna? I'll be continuing 'THE EMPTY SKY' soon~, but in a different title and a bit of change in setting...

But, you need to wait, because I have my final exam in two weeks time, and as much as I hate them, I need to score really high to make up for my last results..Gomenasai...

Hm…I think it will take a month to settle everything..

Maybe after that, I'll have extra free time to write my stories~

Wait for me, ne…


End file.
